My Little Pony: Lost in Ponyland Part 2
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Neo's friends begin to worry about Neo since hasn't returned to Ponyville or even written to them, learning that nopony has heard from him, not even Princess Luna, the ponies begin searching for him across Equestria, meanwhile in Ponyland City, Neo meets more ponies and starts having memories of former pony friends that he can't seem to remember.


My Little Pony: Lost in Ponyland Part 2

Over in Ponyville, Twilight and her friends were still waiting for Neo to return to town, but when he didn't show up, they started to worry. On the day he was supposed to return, he never returned. They waited a few more days and he still didn't come back. Twilight was very worried and she knew something was wrong, she knew that Neo wouldn't stay away from Ponyville and even if his tour was taking longer, he would have sent them a letter.

Twilight met up with her friends and Rainbow Dash wanted to find him immediately, they decided to go to Canterlot Castle first to see if Neo had been staying with Princess Luna without telling them. The ponies and Spike got on the Friendship Express and went to Canterlot Castle.

When they got to the castle, they went straight to Princess Luna and they asked her if Neo was with her. Luna said she had not seen him since he left on his tour, and he hasn't written to her or contacted her in any way, and she was getting worried. Twilight was even more worried now, they all knew now that Neo was missing, and they had to find him. Twilight said she and her friends would being searching immediately for him and they would search all of Equestria if they have to. Luna wished them luck and she hoped that they would find him.

To start searching, the ponies took the Friendship Express to the Crystal Empire, that was the place that Neo had last performed and they wanted to ask some ponies if they had seen him since his concert. When they got to the empire, Twilight and her friends asked various crystal ponies if they had seen Neo or if he was still in the empire, most of the ponies said they haven't seen him since after his concert and he was no longer in the empire. One pony said he saw him fly out of the empire and he was on his way to Manehatten for his next concert. So the ponies decided to go and search for Neo in Manehatten, and so the ponies got on the Friendship Express and were on their way to Manehatten, but what they don't know is that Neo isn't even in Equestria.

Meanwhile in Ponyland City, Neo was hanging out with his new pony friends, they talked about girly things, but made an exception making their conversation suitable for both boys and girls because of Neo. As the girls were talking, Neo started remembering his friends back in Ponyville, but his memory hadn't been fully restored, he felt he knew the ponies he was remembering, but he couldn't remember who they were.

Sweetheart noticed Neo looking discomforted and she asked him what was wrong, Neo said she and the girls reminded him of friends that he knew somewhere else, but he couldn't remember them. Neo said he felt like he belonged back with those friends and Sweetheart told him to not dwell on the past, he had new friends now and she assured him that he'll love living with them in Ponyland City.

Then the next day while the ponies were at school, Neo walked down the street and came across the school, he passed by a soccer court and he saw 3 young male ponies playing soccer. Neo went over to the court, he sat down on the grass and watched the colts play soccer. After a few minutes of watching the colts play soccer. Neo stood up and began playing music with his mind and singing the song he was playing ("Arma-goddamn-motherfuckin-geddon" by Marylin Manson).

As he was singing his song, the colts stopped playing soccer when the music caught their attention, then they went over to Neo and listened to his music. They seemed to like his music and when Neo finished the song, they actually clapped for him. They were wondering how he played his music without any instruments and Neo explained that he has an ability to play music with his mind just by thinking about it. The colts thought that was amazing and they seemed very impressed.

The colts introduced themselves as Teddy, Lancer and Ace. Teddy was a blue pony with a orange mane that was cut and shaped like a mohawk, and his cutie mark was a comb. Lancer was a blue pony with a red mane and his cutie mark was a golden lily. Ace was a peach colored pony with a white mane and his cutie mark was a soccer ball. Neo had to explain to them what he was since they had never seen a human before, but the colts said that the girls told them all about him. Then Sweetheart came over and invited Neo to join her at the ice cream shop, Neo accepted and he walked with her down the street to the ice cream shop.

Meanwhile, back in Equestria, Twilight and her friends finally made it to Manehatten and continued their search for Neo. Rarity loved the sites of the city, she wished that she could shop a little, but Rainbow Dash said there wasn't any time for shopping because they had to find Neo, but Rarity was willing to put Neo before shopping. The ponies came to the place where Neo would be performing, they asked the receptionist about Neo and she said that Neo never showed up.

After hearing this, the ponies were really concerned now. This had to have meant that something has happened to Neo, the ponies weren't sure where to continue searching, they weren't sure if Neo was even in Manehatten. But Twilight said that one way or another, they will find Neo and bring him back to Ponyville even if they have to search all of Equestria. And so the ponies began searching around Manehatten for Neo and they wouldn't stop until they found him.

Meanwhile, Somewhere in Equestria, a human man was standing out in a desolated area. Then his cellphone rang and he answered it. A young female voice on the phone said to the man that the attempt for him to kill Neo has failed. Neo had survived after getting shot by their hovercraft, the man said that Neo was staying in Ponyland City which is right outside of Equestria and the female voice order him to go there and kill him.

The woman on the phone hung up and she was a young Hispanic teenager with red and blond hair, she was Sally Sommers alias Sunset Shimmer and she wanted Neo dead, and she wasn't going to stop until he is finally dead and out of the way for her ultimate plan.

To be continued.

End of part 2


End file.
